


Christmas Wedding

by B00kw0rm92



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Challenge In a Can, F/M, One Shot, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B00kw0rm92/pseuds/B00kw0rm92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my very first one-shot.  It was written four years ago in response to a "Christmas In July" challenge. It's a short little glimpse into a Spixie wedding taken AU from Summer 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wedding

Spinelli couldn't believe this day had really came - and had come so fast too. He looked around the room taking note of whom all was there. Sam and Lucky sat in the front row, Elizabeth sat with Jake on the second. Carly and Jax were behind her and his grandmother was sitting with them. He turned to the other side, Maxie's parents had shown up and there was Mac with Robin and Patrick, Robin holding little Michaela Georgiana. Spinelli smiled even bigger when he thought of the luck the baby had brought for her namesake. Michael had woken up one month to the day after she was born. 

As he continued to take note of the attendants he thought of how he only wished it were possible that she could bring the same luck to her other namesake. He looked beside him there were Jason and Michael, waiting with him. He had to chuckle at the red ties they were all wearing, he remembered what she had said "You can't have a wedding on Christmas Eve and not use red and green as the colors." There went the music again, he looked to the door. Kristina came out first with her basket, it looked like someone pushed Cameron and Morgan out behind her. The two ring bearers hurried to catch up to her. 

Spinelli could hardly contain himself when they got to the front. The music began again and everyone stood. Maxie walked out in front of the Christmas tree and began to slowly make her way up the isle. Spinelli had to remind himself that he wasn't dreaming. It was really Maxie, she was really in a wedding dress and she was really heading for him. 

She looked like a princess in her wedding gown. Kate had gotten one of the best designers to make it for her. The beautiful long white dress with green trim, the red rose stuck in her hair, it was perfect. She finally made her way to him and they began their vows. No, he wasn't dreaming, this was a dream come true. He looked into her eyes and recited the words he meant with all of his heart and then it finally came "You may now kiss the bride" and kiss her he did. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Damian Spinelli", the words echoed in Spinelli's mind as they headed down the isle. When they got to the reception, his new mother-in-law came straight for the happy couple. She was silent for a moment as though she didn't know what to say. "I should have told you ... I never should have let you think ..." she was interrupted by a beautiful young woman stepping into the room. The woman looked at them locking eyes with both Maxie and Spinelli before speaking "Congratulations." she finally said with tears of joy in her eyes. 

The spell was broken and they ran to hug her. Her sister, his best friend, she was alive. They didn't know how or why and for the moment they didn't even care. They had their miracle. Michaela had brought luck to both of her namesakes after all. She had simply saved the last for Christmas.


End file.
